Letters Home
by Turknac
Summary: A young man writes home to his mother about his adventures in Skyrim.
1. Prologue

Dearest Mother,

By the time this letter finds you, I will already be half the way to my destination. I will not tell you where, lest you chase after me and try to convince me to return home.

I am sorry, but farming is not the life for me. I want adventure; bounty hunting, giant slaying, and the like. Mercenary work. No, I've not gone off to fight the war. Would you rather I have done that instead? Do you think there is more honor in that? Maybe one day I will have your answer.

I am going to make a name for myself, one everyone will remember. They will be singing songs of my exploits. Just wait and see.

With Love,

I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Trying my hand at multichap. This is the prologue. The first chapter should be much longer than this, and out within the month. Reviews of all kinds are welcome.<br>**


	2. Bleak Falls Barrow

Dearest Mother,

Helgen is gone. Nothing but flames and smoke are left. As I was leaving what was left of it, I could have sworn I saw a dragon. It was probably just the smoke in my eyes, but it has left me spooked. I am writing this from the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, but I do not plan on staying long. No more than a day. By the time my letter reaches you, I will already be days away.

Now for some good news to help offset the bad; I found my first job. A man who runs a shop here was looking for someone to retrieve an item that was stolen. A golden claw of considerable size. It must be worth a fortune. A family heirloom, perhaps? Anyways, the trip up to the barrow was not particularly exciting. There was a wolf, but I dispatched it fairly easily.

The barrow itself was much more exciting. It was peppered with bandits, both inside and out. There were three guarding the door, two inside by a campfire, and one who was killed by a puzzle trap. I, myself, thought that I was stuck until I noticed large carvings scattered about the room. After that, the puzzle was easy to solve. In another chamber further off, I found the claw thief. He had gotten himself caught in the webbing of a rather large Frostbite spider. I almost fainted dead away, but I kept my head and made away with it as swiftly as I could. To be honest, it was not that difficult. Keep to the side of it and cripple the creature's legs, then, when it can no longer move, pierce the head. Really very simple.

After I was rid of the beast, I cut down the thief from the webbing, only to have to put an arrow through his knee after he tried to run. He, quite understandably, began to wave a dagger around like a madman. Regrettably, I had to do away with him. However, the shopkeeper now has his claw back, and I am 25 septims richer.

With Love,

I.

**AN: I've decided to keep things short, as a letter would be. Also, I'm going to try to update twice a week.** **Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Suggestions are too. **


	3. Valtheim Towers

Dearest Mother,

Today I am writing this from the Bannered Mare, a cozy inn located in Whiterun. It is a nice enough city, though in the few hours I have been here has made it apparent that the people are divided in the war. I was surprised to see a statue of Talos in the plaza, with a man openly preaching and praising him. Though it is nice to see someone not giving in to the fear of the Thalmor, the man himself is an annoyance. I asked around about him, and it seems that he stands at the statue and preaches all day, every day.

Enough about him, now, I must tell you about my second job. I received it just as I was leaving the Sleeping Giant. Some of Jarl Balgruuf's men arrived at the in with a bounty for a 100 septims. A group of bandits at Valtheim Towers were preying on those traveling the road, demanding a toll and killing those who could not pay.

Ridding the tower was simple at first. I was able to use my bow on the majority of them, allowing me to sneak inside the towers with those inside unaware. I ran into difficulty when I ran into their chief, however. He was a brute of a man, with the strength of an orc. When his mace crashed down on my sword, I feared it would break from the force. He was slow, though, weighed down by his armor. This allowed me to dance around him. He went quickly.

The moon is high now, and I will need rest if I am to find work in the morn.

With Love,

I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I hope it isn't too bad. As always, reviews of all kinds are welcome, as are suggestions.<strong>


	4. Western Watchtower

Dearest Mother,

I have some troubling news. It turns out that I was not seeing just smoke at Helgen. A dragon has attacked Western Watchtower near Whiterun. You can still see the smoke even behind the walls of the city.

It happened during the night. I was sleeping off the fatigue from fighting the bandits at Valtheim when I heard a strange noise like nothing I had ever heard before. Just hearing it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise and prompted me to draw my sword. Not long afterward, the Greybeards called down from the mountain. Dovahkiin, they said. The Dragonborn. That alone should have told me that what I had heard before was a dragon.

It was not until morning, though, that I discovered what it was that made the sound. The city was abuzz with talk of a dragon. I admit, I was sceptic at first. I went out after my morning meal and looked for signs of the beast, to see if what they said was true. Sadly, I found proof that they were right. The remains of the beast were laid out in front of the watchtower. I could easily stand in the ribcage of it.

I believe that I will stay within the walls of the city for a few days, until we learn more about these dragons, or hear something of the Dragonborn. The roads are dangerous enough as it is.

With Love,

I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so late. I've had a busy week. As always, reviews and suggestions of all kinds are welcome. Happy Halloween, for those who celebrate.<strong>


	5. Hiatus

AN: I am putting this story on hold. My muse went on an extended vacation. My apologies.


End file.
